


Just Ride - Part Three

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Language, Multi, TW- Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The Winchesters and Hunters come together to help give Y/N justice for her trauma. Meanwhile, you are struggling to accept that your father made you a victim.





	Just Ride - Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Motorcycle Gang AU // Poly Bingo – Dean, John, Sam
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the wait and I hope you like this part. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

John and Dean shared a look when they were sure you were finally out cold. Slipping out was easy but they left the door cracked in case you woke up before they returned. The older Winchesters entered the kitchen finding Benny sitting at the table sipping coffee with Ellen and Bobby. Sam was sitting at the counter working furiously on his laptop but all eyes instantly jumped to Dean and John’s appearance.

    Ellen put on a brave face but John could see the redness of her eyes and the dried tears on her cheeks, “How is she?”

    “She’s asleep Aunt Ellen. Passed out probably for a while,” Dean reassured the woman leaning over to hold her hand and kiss her cheek. “She’s strong.”

    Ellen huff out a laugh, “That girl is the most amazing woman I’ve ever met in my life, but something like this. I just don’t know what to do to help her.”

   “Fuck I don’t either,” John sinks into the chair next to Benny letting his head fall into his hands with a long sigh. He knew from the moment he met you that you were special. Now someone had hurt you and he was ready to set the world on fire.

   “We should call Jody and get her here,” Dean voices to the group. “She needs to know that not only was Y/N.” Dean stops swallowing the words taste bitter in his mouth, “She needs to know Y/N was raped and retaliation is coming.”

    “She’s already on board and willing to help in any way we need,” Sam answers his brother closing the laptop. “She and Donna are on their way over with all the files they have on Y/N’s Dad. We start with him we can find the man who raped her.”

     “I’d contact Charlie Bradbury,” Benny adds. “She’s Y/N’s friend from college. The girl is apparently some sort of computer whiz or somethin’.”

     “She can definitely help us find this Professor then,” Ellen agrees.

     John’s head jerks up, “Bottom line this professor is a fucking piece of shit rapist and nothing will make me happier than to cut off his dick and feed it to him. However, this fucker got permission from her father. Her own flesh and blood betrayed her so to me he’s just as fucking guilty and I don’t want to just send him to jail. I want him to suffer just like he made her suffer.”

    “I agree,” Sam turned handing his father some printed papers. “That’s why using Benny’s information we have a meeting scheduled tomorrow night with her father.”

    Dean jumped up looking over his father’s shoulders at the paperwork, “What is this Sammy?”

    “I contacted Lucifer told ‘em that the Hunters are willing to back off his drug trade as long as we can use his warehouses to store our gun shipments.”

    “And he believed you?” John looked up at his son not quite believing what he was hearing.

    “Yeah at first I thought it was too easy,” Sam shrugged. “But Lucifer’s ego is bigger than I gave him credit for. Played that up and he was eating out of my hand. He seems to believe that along with using his warehouse we will also run protection for his drugs. I can’t imagine where he got that idea.”

    “Yeah, that’s all well and good boy until he finds out we have her here with us,” Bobby ever the rational one intervenes.

    “But she ain’t here,” Benny speaks up. “I told the boss man I took her to my sister’s place until she came to her senses. Ole man ate it up.”

    “Damn so what’s the plan?” Dean is impressed at his little brother.

    “Easy he can’t report us without casting suspicion on himself. We get him to the warehouse and we have a little chat with him. Find the asshole that touched her and we make them both pay. Once we’re done use Jody and Donna’s evidence to put him away for good.”

    “That’s a damn fine plan son,” John stands. “Dean?”

    “Hey, you had me at cut his dick off and feed it to ‘em. I was going to bury him next to that piece of shit Cole, but I like Sammy’s plan better.”

    “What can I do?” Ellen speaks up.

    “Sweetheart you need to stay here with the girl. She’s going to need you more than anything,” Bobby’s arm wrapped around his wife’s shoulders hugging her to him.

    “So we’re settled then. Who’s riding?” Dean turns back to his father for guidance.

    “You, me, and Sam obviously. Benny, Gadreel, Gabe, and Dean I want you to call in Castiel.”

     Dean smirks, “So you really want to hurt these assholes. Cas will be delighted he’s been wanting to get at Lucifer for a long time.”

     “I’m sure he has, Dean. Tell him the time has come. Alright, Sam, it’s your plan so let’s get it right. We need a run through,” John ordered and the gang surrounded the table. Sam went to work proving he was an excellent strategist. Dean asked the questions and made suggestions as John beamed at his sons with pride.

## WAKING UP ALONE

 ****You jerked awake from the nightmare gasping for air panicking when you didn’t recognize the room you were in. It took several minutes before you remembered where you were and why your body ached. Tears fell freely as the images replayed over and over. How could your father do this to you? Unfortunately, Dean and John are long gone but you attempted to settle into the bed. A few more hours of sleep would help but your mind refuses to give you peace.

      Deciding to stay in the empty bed all alone was detrimental to your health so you climbed out wrapping the sweater you had on around you tighter. Your body still throbbed in pain but the more you moved you knew it would help. The bedroom door was cracked open so you poked out but saw no one. There was a faint noise probably from a television but that appeared to be all. You slowly descended the stairs to find Dean on the couch his feet propped up on the coffee table and his arms crossed over his black t-shirt while his head hung down. No one else appeared to be around and the clock on the cable box read it was four am. You settled into the sofa and leaned over allowing your head to rest on Dean’s thigh. He still didn’t move so you curled in as close as you could manage without disturbing him. You watched him breathe in and out soon your own matching his before falling back to sleep.

     A large hand gently carded through your hair rousing you from your sleep. Dean was looking down at you as if you were glass and you supposed in a way you were, “Good morning Princess.”

    “You left me alone last night,” it came out more accusatory than you meant it.

    “We had business to attend to and we didn’t want to disturb you since you were finally sleeping. I’m sorry but I swear you weren’t alone.”

     Dean helped you sit up and the clock now showed it was around eight in the morning, “Where is everyone?”

     “We have a run tonight so Dad and the gang are working out the details at the Roadhouse. Ellen is coming over around lunchtime to be with you while we make the run.”

     “What’s the run?”

     “We’re just making connections with a local businessman to house our guns.”

     “Oh,” Dean looked nervous but you let it go. “Okay. Will Ellen and I be safe here?”

     “Absolutely. Jo and Ash will be here as well as some members of the club Jesse and Cesar. They will keep you safe.”

    Dean seemed positive so you nodded in agreement. He made you breakfast and you ate as much as you could while Dean kept an eye on you, “I’m okay Dean stop looking at me like I’m going to fall to pieces.”

    “I’m sorry I just don’t know what to do. I’ve never had experience with rape victims,” as soon as the words left Dean’s lips he froze.

     The words sunk in as your eyes dropped from Dean’s face. He was right but hearing it aloud was new. You didn’t like the idea of being a victim, but that’s what Ketch had done to you. He had made you a victim with the help of your own blood. It only made you angry as you slammed your fist on the table, “I hate them.”

     Dean was beside you instantly bringing your body to his chest as once more the sobs won, “They won’t ever touch you again baby. I swear I’ll kill them myself if they even look your way.”

     “Why are you all so nice to me?”

     “Because we like you and we think you deserve more love then you’ve had from your father. We want to take care of you in whatever way you need.”

     “Kiss me then,” you demanded. “I’m not letting Ketch win so kiss me.”

     “Y/N, please heal before,” he started but you growled cutting him off.

     “I didn’t ask you to fuck me Dean!” you calmed down closing your eyes. “I just need you to kiss me.”

     Dean tucks the hair he can behind your ear before cupping your face the look on his face determined. He leans forward but moves up away from your lips kissing the bruise on your temple, he presses kisses to your eyelids, your cheeks, and finally your lips. He’s soft and doesn’t take it further but he pulls away looking at you. The look makes your heart ache, “You aren’t broken Y/N. They don’t get to win because you’re not a prize or property they own. You are going to come out of this stronger.”

    Nothing else needs to be said as you nod wrapping your arms around Dean. He carries you back to the living room and actually sits to watch a Disney movie with you before Ellen arrives with Jo and Ash in tow. You watch them have a quiet conversation with Ellen eyeing you nervously. You’re not stupid you know whatever they are doing tonight involves your father. But you don’t say anything to Dean as he kisses your cheek or when you hear his motorcycle rev after giving orders to who you assume or Jesse and Cesar before Dean vanishes down the road. Ellen and Jo sandwich you between them while Ash heads out to keep the men outside company leaving you to ask your questions.

   “Ellen, what is going on?” you ask and Jo takes that as an excuse to go smoke a joint with Ash.

   “What do you mean sweetheart?”

   “We have guards by the door and the club on a run tonight. It’s my father isn’t it?”

   “They’re trying to protect their family, which now includes you.”

   You snuggle into Ellen’s side, “I hope I’m worth all this.”

    “Hush your mouth girl. You know your Momma would be upset hearing you talk like that.”

   “Did Momma know what Lucifer did? The drugs and stuff I mean?”

   “Not that she ever told me but you know her. She would’ve probably killed him herself if she knew how he actually made money.”

    “Yeah, you’re probably right. God, I miss her,” you sighed remembering her and how happy she always made you.

    Ellen leaned over kissing your forehead, “I do too, baby. Now come on let’s fix up some supper and feed those damn hoodlums outside. How about we bake up a few pies so the club can have a snack when they get back?”

    “I really like that idea,” Ellen grabbed your hand with a smile determined to keep it there.

## THE WAREHOUSE MEET

     John, Dean, and Sam stood waiting while Bobby, Gadreel, and Gabe patrolled the outside. Garth was monitoring all the radio waves in case Lucifer tried to set them up but so far all was well. Benny had returned to Lucifer’s as the smug bastard still had no idea Benny was a Hunter, but after tonight he would have a painful reminder.

    “Boss man,” Garth’s voice sounded from behind them. “SUV inbound and Benny gave the signal. It’s him.”

   “Outstanding,” John smirked checking his gun and returning it to its hiding place. “You boys ready for this?”

   “I’m ready for this sick bastard to pay,” Dean growled cracking his knuckles.

    The SUV pulled into the warehouse in front of the Winchesters. Benny cut the lights stepping out looking around with a nod buttoning the jacket of the suit he was wearing. He opened the back door and Lucifer stepped out. Dean shares a look with Sam over the douche bag’s all-white suit but kept their faces jovial towards him.

    “Well, I must say that I am surprised that I got this call. The Hunters wanted my help and to help me? I never thought I’d see this day,” Lucifer bellowed stepping forward.

    “What can we say? Business for us gets more difficult every day so why not offer an olive branch to someone who can help and we can help him,” John is charismatic as ever with his big grin and his swagger. The boys love watching their Dad work especially against dicks who think they’re smarter.

    “I like the way you think Mr. Winchester, but I’d be remiss in not asking why the sudden change?” Lucifer’s eye light up suspiciously but then fall back into amusement.

    John turned looking to his sons who both nodded, “Well Lucy it was your daughter actually. I’ve kind of fallen for her and she suggested we get along. Got to get along with my father-in-law don’t I?”

    Lucifer’s smile fell away, “I’m sorry did you just say that you have fallen for my daughter. I don’t think that’s going to happen, John. That’s exactly where I draw the line.”

    John scoffed stepping forward to where he was nose to nose with the arrogant prick, “But you don’t draw the line at letting your friends rape her.”

    Lucifer visibly swallowed as anger flooded John’s features, “So she’s making up some of her stories again. You shouldn’t believe every slut that sleeps with you, John.”

    “Maybe so but you shouldn’t let your ego rule your life,” John smirks drawing back with a blow knocking Lucifer to the ground. John kicks him in the ribs, “You should have left her alone you scumbag. I was only coming for your drugs. Now I’m coming for you!” John leans over pulling Lucifer up by his collar.

   “Benny! Help me!” Lucifer screamed but Benny only stepped forward rolling up the sleeves of his button-down shirt.

   “Boy I’d love to boss but I don’t go against the club for no man. Much less scum lets his daughter be hurt,” Benny leans down spitting into Lucifer’s face as John delivers another punch dropping Lucifer to the ground.

   Sam and Dean approach as Dean speaks with malice lacing his words, “May we step in Dad?”

   John moves back, “Have at him.”

   Sam and Dean pounce beating the holy hell out of Lucifer as he screams and pleads for mercy. Benny finally pulls them back as Lucifer beaten and bloody begins crawling away on his hands and knees. He stops at the feet of a man wearing a trench coat smoking a cigarette. The man kneels blowing smoke into his face, “Well, hello Lucifer.”

    Dean maintains Lucifer pisses himself before looking up to the Winchesters, “Did we forget to mention Castiel is a friend of ours Lucifer? Can’t imagine how that slipped Sammy’s mind when arranging this little shindig.”

    “Hello, Dean,” Cas stands up as Lucifer whimpers at his feet. “How long do I have before Jody and Donna arrive?”

   “Jody says she’s in no hurry and we can call her when you are finished. Gabe sat up your tools already. We just ask you film it for Y/N,” Sam steps forward and Castiel smiles.

   “Perfect,” Castiel looks down at Lucifer. “It’s time I repay you for Hannah. It’s time for you to suffer.”

   Sam sets up the camera while John and Dean strap Lucifer to the table. He’s pathetic begging for them to let him go. He’ll do whatever they want even stop his drugs completely. But all pleas fall on deaf ears as Castiel pulls out his tools. The boys sit back and watch Castiel work using a scalpel to cut perfect lines into Lucifer’s torso. After Cas’ sister, Hannah died of an overdose of Lucifer’s drugs he’s wanted vengeance and The Hunters promised him just that. Castiel waited a long time for this but he knows they need answers. He questions Lucifer about Hannah, the drug shipments, and finally, the location of Arthur but the only thing escaping his mouth are screams and pleas for freedom.

   Once Castiel is satisfied and Lucifer is nearing passing out he packs away his tools calling for Gabe and Gadreel to help clean the space up. They quickly pack up to leave unstrapping Lucifer pushing him to the ground. Castiel slashed him up good with marks he’ll be scarred with forever. The thought makes John giddy although he wishes they could just go ahead and kill the smug bastard. As everyone pulls out John takes one last look at Lucifer, “Where’s the man who raped her?”

   Lucifer laughs, “Like I’m actually going to tell you. Your torturer couldn’t make me tell so why would I tell you now? My business is safe with him and I’ll be out of jail before you even blink. You tell my whore daughter I’ll take care of her soon.”

   John growls kicking Lucifer right into the groin as hard as he can manage with his boots, “If one hair is ever hurt on her head again. No one will be able to protect you.”

    John climbs on his motorcycle as the lights of Jody’s cruiser light up the building. He takes one last look at Lucifer and speeds off heading to meet the club at the rendezvous point. A million thoughts burden him at the thought of Lucifer touching Y/N again. He won’t let that happen no matter the cost. John pulls the bike into the hideaway at the back of the Roadhouse heading inside to grab a drink.

   “Cas, you alright son?” he asks letting his hand rest on the man’s shoulders.

   “I am now John. Thank you for calling me in,” Castiel offers John a half smile. “Dean told me about Y/N if you’d like I’m happy to schedule a home visit and make sure there is no permanent damage. I have experience with trauma victims and if she needs one of you in with her it won’t be a problem like it would in a clinic.”

   “Thanks, doc. I’ll mention it to her maybe introduce you but I don’t want to say one way or another right now.”

   Castiel nods looking up to see Dean and Sam going against Benny and Gadreel in pool. He smirks turning his focus to John while John sips on a beer, “What are you going to do about this Arthur man you’re looking for?”

   “Friend of hers may be able to help from what I hear. Sam mentioned earlier that he’ll try contacting her if tonight didn’t work out in our favor.”

   “You’ll get him, John,” Castiel clinks his beer bottle with John’s before joining his friends.

   “Dad?”

   John turns to Dean with a smile, “Yeah son?”

   “Let’s get home to Y/N. The boys can celebrate without us. Sam’s bringing the truck around and Benny says he’ll tend to the bikes.”

   “Yeah let’s get home to our girl. I miss her already. It’s barely been three days and I’m already hooked on her. Sad isn’t it?” John laughs but Dean smiles.

   “Not sad she’s amazing. Now come on let’s tell her one down, one to go,” Dean leads John out with a goodbye to the club leaving Bobby in charge. They climb into the waiting truck letting Sam steer them home. 

   The truck is silent save for the classic rock playing from the radio. They pull in meeting Jesse and Cesar thanking them for hanging back before going in. Ellen is asleep in the recliner while Jo and Ash are cuddled up together on the couch. Y/N is nowhere to be seen and John will never admit to the panic he feels as they split off checking the house. When the house turns up empty they notice the glow of a fear rushing out of the patio door to find Y/N. You’re sitting on a chaise lounge using a stick to poke at the logs in the fire pit.

   “Hey, you alright darling?”

   You look up smiling at the three Winchesters, “Yeah I just can’t sleep. How was the run? That’s the lingo, right?”

   They laugh Sam and Dean taking a seat on the chairs opposite where you rest. As John moves to take the chair next to Dean you grab his hand pulling him to sit by your feet. You lift your legs onto his lap relaxing as his large hands rest on your hip and calf.

   “How you feeling, Princess?” Dean questions as they seem to ignore your question about the run. However, you aren’t prepared to give up so easily.

   “Is he dead?” you sit up pulling away from John’s hands. “Arthur is he dead? My father? Please don’t treat me like I’m stupid.”

    “We would never do that,” Sam answers drawing your gaze. He seems to deflate under your scrutiny but continues, “We should have told you.”

    “Yeah, you should have Sam, Dean, and you too John. If this is going to work we need to be open to one another. No secrets,” they all nod.

    “So you aren’t going to run for the hills from us?”

    “No Dean. In case you’ve missed it, I’m kind of smitten with the Winchesters. All girls love bad boys don’t you know? Plus I made pies as a thank you.”

    “You really are perfect aren’t you?” Dean gives a doughy smile that makes you blush. 

    “Forgive us, Y/N,” John reaches for your hand. He seems nervous despite his imposing stature as you take his hand the relief overtaking the nervousness on his face.

    “You boys are my heroes, of course, I forgive you. Now tell me everything boys. No secrets.”


End file.
